Love Story RenoxOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Her friends asked her to go with the man she hated but she falls for his partner.


Love Story (RenoxOc)

A/N: I blame _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift and playing Harvest Moon Cute at the same time. Then my mind was going through Reno being Romeo, ugh I hate my crazy ideas I get. Other then that, Reno is owned by Square Enix while the Oc belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Miwa wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had no date for the upcoming dance and her friends kept on insisting on her going with Rude.

She bit her lower lip as she put on the crimson dress on with the mask laying on her vanity, almost like it was abandoned. She didn't want to go to the dance but her friends insisted on it. So she was being drug there against her will to dance with the bald Rude.

She lowered her gaze of her crystal creme eyes, letting them take in the matching mask that was to cover her eyes with her lips showing. Sitting down with the dress falling around her, she grabbed the tube of light red lipstick gently, only to rub it onto her pale lips. Sitting it down with the cover back on, she went to work on her dark eyelashes, making them darker with the black mascara.

"Hurry up Miwa! We'll be late and I don't think Rude wants to be kept waiting!" One of her friends hollered from behind the door as she glared at the mirror, hoping it didn't break.

"I am! Putting make up on isn't quick. It takes time you know!" She yelled back as she turned her glare onto the wooden door that was hiding her friend.

It fell silent as she pressed eyeliner around her eyes, somewhat bringing out her unusual eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror once more before her crimson colored nailed hands grabbed the mask, walking to the door with the clicks of her heels answering her.

"Happy now?" She asked, leaning against the door to look at her blond friend.

"Maybe, maybe not. Get the mask on." She ordered as she looked at her sternly, almost like a mother's gaze.

She slipped the mask on, hiding her identity to her friend as her black hair was pushed up into a bun with curls falling around her face, framing her porcelain face. She followed her friend down the steps that led outside to an awaiting carriage that would take the both of them to their friends and dates.

She remained quiet with her eyes glued to the glass that separated her from the nature that was passing them by. She wasn't sure how long she stared out of the window until a jolt took her from her deep thoughts. She looked to see the door opening with her friend smiling as her royal blue mask covering her face.

She never met her friend's date but she got to glance at him for only a brief second.

His hair was almost a fiery red with it pulled back into a ponytail. He had blue eyes that looked like they could look into your soul with red markings, almost like tattoos, around the corner of his eyes.

"Yuki, welcome." He said as he averted his gaze from wondering to looking at her.

She looked at him more, almost like she was mystified by the man that she didn't know. She felt the tug to go talk to him and find out more about him.

"Miwa, welcome." Another man welcomed her, Rude. He didn't have any hair and surprisingly he wasn't wearing his glasses like he normally did.

She took his hand that he offered, smiling as she stepped onto the step and down onto the ground, hearing the door close and the horses cantering away.

"I hope you had a safe trip." He said, concern written in his voice.

"I did. Thank you for asking." She replied politely, her mother's words getting to her thick skull now. She took a breath and walked in, holding it.

Music flowed from the instruments and into the air as people in tuxedos and different color of dresses danced around on the dance floor. She recognized Vincent and Cloud being wallflowers while Tifa tried to get Cloud on the dance floor. She giggled at it, trying to hold the laugh in with it coming out a bit.

"I hope you have a good night tonight Miwa. I know I will." He said, trying his best to hide the smile that he had.

She nodded, taking his hand and putting her right on his bicep.

With that, they soon started to glide across the ballroom floor with her eyes wondering from his face to the mysterious auburn haired man.

She looked at Rude's face, only to let it fall to the marble floor. "I'll be back. I need some fresh air."

With herself excusing herself, she walked away as he looked at her. She walked across the floor, bumping into someone with a quiet sorry as she continued to the French doors.

Once outside, a soft breeze greeted her, moving the unbound hair that was framing her face. She felt claustrophobic in the room with that many people in it with her at once. She bit her lip, trying to calm her rattled nerves that seemed to be going crazy for a week or so.

"I guess it got a little too wild for you or you got sick and tired of it." A voice answered her, the same one that said her friend's name.

She turned around, seeing the auburn haired man's face as he walked up to her, his tie laying over his shoulder with the collar undone.

"I was never the type for this kind of thing. Rude insisted I go with him." He explained in only a couple sentences, never taking his gaze off the night that surrounded them. The only thing that fended that off was the light that came from the room behind them.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her mouth shut from asking him questions. She knew he was taken; it was in his walk and look. He was out of her league anyway.

"So your names Miwa huh? I kinda heard about you from Tifa. Then again, I hear about all her friends." He muttered at the end, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his pain.

"You know that hurt right?" He yelled as he glared at the black-haired woman he was talking about.

"You should learn how to say nice things Reno. Or don't say it at all." She warned as she slipped her high heel back on and walked back into the music filled room.

Miwa couldn't handle it anymore. She had to laugh. Forget her mother's rules when it came to something formal. She had to laugh at the man's pain.

"You thought that was funny. Of course, I'm the comedy relief, so says Yuffie." He muttered as he looked over at her.

"Your name's Reno. Nice." She said, smiling shyly at the man.

He looked at her softly, something that he never did in his life. All he did was screw and leave the woman but this feeling was unknown to the man.

"Yeah, and?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's a cute name for you. I hope we get to see each other again soon." She said as she turned around to walk back inside to see if Tifa got Cloud on the dance floor. Her movement got stopped by a jerk as she turned around to see the man holding her arm.

"Don't go just yet." He ordered softly, not looking at her with the stone cold stare.

She parted her lips a little, only to feel a pressure come onto them. Her eyes widen at the shock at who was kissing her.

"Be my date for the rest of the night. Then we'll see where that leads." He said, taking her hand and leading her into the ballroom where Rude was dancing with Yuki and Tifa was making Cloud move the hard way with a squeeze of his hand.


End file.
